The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for deployment of flexible, sheet materials, and more particularly, an apparatus for retraction and deployment of a screen, canopy, or the like.
Conventional methods for retracting or deploying screens, fabrics, canopies, or other materials may spool the material about a rod or axil. In some applications, it is advantageous to hold the material in place when deployed or add rigidity to the material by, for instance, applying tension to the material through the use of rigid support members. However, this can make spooling the material difficult or impossible. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus capable of holding a canopy or other material in place when deployed while permitting convenient retraction and spooling of the canopy.